Suppressed Insanity
Note: this is an alternate ending This ending uses elements from the Universe of Fake Existence and the Universe of Blood. ---- Like the original ending, Mind accepts the key from Dennim and enters the door. Upon entering, she falls into an empty void, which she assumes to be the new world Dennim spoke of. Because she is dead, as is her brain, the afterlife offers her nothing but blackness and silence. When Mind becomes uncertain and fearful of her new location, Dennim shows up next to her. He casually asks what she thinks of the place and she responds with disappointment. Dennim explains she's dead, whereafter Mind becomes angry with him for not telling her turning the key would mean her death. He acknowledges her anger and offers to bring her back to life, and take care of her abuse problem as a peace offering. She accepts, but adds she doesn't want to see him anymore after his lethal deception. Mind wakes back up in her room, unscratched, but as a young adult. She notices the house is empty and surrounded by an artificially created border containing a healthy landscape; while the world outside of it looks dead and ominous. Unsure what to think of her changed appearance and environment, she explores the rest of the house and eventually finds both her parents dead and buried in the backyard. Upset over the death of her mother and Dennim's lazy way of solving her problems, she goes out to find him. After a lengthy walk, she approaches the silhouette of the city, but the buildings look damaged and the sky is an unhealthy dark-red. When Mind gets near the city's border, she is greeted by a few shabby-looking people, who immediately ask her how she got through the "magic barrier", keeping them trapped, but Mind thinks they might be slightly mentally insane and offers a confused response. But the residents are too much in a hurry to be concerned over her non-answer, and warn her she should take shelter before getting spotted. She's not informed on what the danger supposedly is, but concludes that there must be something out there to blame the city's destruction on. She decides to take shelter with them. She follows them inside a nearby building, where she meets up with a surprisingly large crowd in the middle of a discussion. They don't pay attention to their well-dressed guest and are talking about what to do about "the devil". Mind learns they're supposedly being attacked by a Biblical figure, but doesn't know what to think of the religious fear or the claims of deserved punishment being uttered by the residents, and just silently listens to these two sides squabble. The subject soon changes to who to sacrifice to this devil, which appears to be a weekly ritual in order to be spared from its presence. As the room is filled with friends and families, the lonesome, unknown Mind is immediately voted to be one of the 5 sacrifices. She protests, but gets shamed for purposely choosing to let families get separated and children die. After the public scolding, she finds herself agreeing with the crowd and believes her existence isn't more valuable than those of the people in the room. While saddened by having to die again, she cooperates. Mind gets tied up to one of the 5 poles on the main plaza, together with 4 less calm girls. A few moments later a giant shadowy demon appears, towering over the city with footsteps as loud as earthquakes. The monster bends down and eats the tiny sacrifices one by one, but stops in front of Mind. It eventually asks with a heavy voice why she left the house. Mind doesn't understand why she's asked the question at first, but then realizes the beast is Dennim. Dennim releases her from the pole and urges her to go back home and never come back. But Mind shows reluctace and starts demanding answers from him. After asking why he's tyrannizing the place, Dennim argues she is to blame, as she fed his anger. He explains to have lead a suppressed life and was a prisoner of her mind; bound to rules and restrictions that conflicted with his true self. Mind doesn't understand his given excuse, thus he clarifies he was once made up by her and his only purpose was to care for her happiness. He was unable to express certain emotions, which added to the torture, and in many ways was an incomplete human being. He then states that being forced to love her made him hate her, and that her death, while temporary, was needed to free him and become his own person. Mind is shocked by his origin and the revelation their friendship was a farce. She asks why he's directing his vengeance onto innocent people if she is to blame, to which Dennim claims that his character wants to wreck and kill, but he still acknowledges her as his life giver and is willing to respect her for that, which is why others will have to soothe his temper. Mind again begs him to stop his senseless practices, but Dennim repeats she should turn around and leave as long he's willing to give her this chance. Knowing she can't convince a person she's never truly known, she follows his threatening advice and heads back to her old house. Mind tries to take Dennim's warning seriously and attempts to start a life in her secluded home, but the empty days and ominous sounds in the distance increase her feelings of guilt. As his creator, she considers herself responsible, but their broken relationship doesn't inspire her with any clear solutions to the problem. After a while she decides to go talk with him, anyway. Back in the city, she sees that the building the residents originally had their meeting in has been wiped away. She heads over to the main plaza and decides to wait there. It doesn't take long till Dennim shows up, this time in the form of a "normal" human being. Mind explains why she returned, but he appears apathetic for her reasons and says she should've stayed gone. She asks to have his friendship back, but Dennim isn't interested in hearing more from her and instead gives her a second chance to turn around. His extended mercy leaves Mind surprised, and she starts to wonder how serious his threats are. She goes on to test it out and attempts to to persistently plead him into submission. While Dennim doesn't turn violent, the tone of his voice becomes more impatient the longer she keeps talking about the past, until he takes one of her sentences as a semi-love confession and his expression changes. Mind is quick to pick up on it, but reads it as a response to nostalgia, opposed to love. She is swift to adjust her approach and utters more sentences of similar calibre. But suddenly, Dennim distances himself again and casually announces to lock her up as punishment for her nagging. He teleports her to a darkly lit apartment room in an unknown city location. Mind stays there for a while, and believing her act has failed, tries to think of what else she can do to convince Dennim to change his behaviour. The next day he visits her and asks how she's doing, but Mind refuses to answer and is offended by his overall treatment of her. He argues she didn't want to listen and it's her own doing, but also comments that the room looks fairly great for a prison. He closes off by saying this will be their last meeting and she'll be left to starve to death. With that, he leaves. But despite this worrisome threat, Dennim is quick to leave behind food and clothes every morning before Mind wakes up. At this point she no longer understands the reason of her imprisonment and plans to wait for Dennim to appear in person to ask him, but he purposely avoids her. Then, after a drawn-out week, Dennim makes a hasty visit and again asks her how she's doing, whereafter she immediately demands him to let her go. He rejects, but before he can leave again, she desperately tries to swoon him with humbleness and flattery in order to make him stay. While it appears to do little at first glance, Dennim returns the next day to give her food and clothes in person. Mind carefully repeats yesterday's tactic and Dennim finally starts talking to her. He reveals to still love her, though tried to hate her, as it would've made his lifestyle easier to maintain. He adds their friendship meant more to him than he thought, which is why he hoped she'd stay away from him by promising her death. Mind is surprised to hear his sudden confession and is of the opinion that her swooning tactics are no longer proper to use. As she doesn't want to feed his assumption that she returns the feelings, she only offers silence in response. Dennim picks up on it and decides to flee from the conversation, whereafter Mind is left with her thoughts. With every passing hour she becomes more unsure on how to save humanity from Dennim. As he won't release her, she figures the only solution is to fake interest and manipulate him afterwards, but thinks it's morally wrong to mess with him like that now he's shared his love for her. Before she realizes there's no clean solution, Dennim shows up and takes her back to her house, where he again instructs her to stay. The heavily confused Mind asks him what he is doing this for and why he can't live a normal life together with the other humans. Dennim finally explains how he needs human sacrifices in order to keep existing in the realm of reality, making it hard for him to live in this world and not be considered a criminal. He doesn't want her to spend her life in an apocalyptic world, or to witness him devouring people, thus prefers her to stay at home. Mind tries to have an open mind about the different perspective he brings to the table, but still feels there should be a better conclusion to their story. She asks if they can't go back to the old days, but Dennim says he doesn't want to be trapped inside her head again, and believes he can be of better assistance to her if he is a real being. Understanding it needs time to convince him, Mind suggests they should start hanging out together again, and invites him to come over the next day. Dennim doesn't give a definite answer and heads back to the city. The next day Mind wakes up and waits for Dennim to come, but after the day has nearly passed, decides to go out on her own. She heads out to look for other places that are left intact, besides her house, and eventually finds an untouched beach that Dennim also seemed to have preserved. After spending a few hours there, she realizes he isn't coming and isn't planning on reinstating their friendship. When she goes to look for him the next day, she finds a giant hole where the city once was located. Mind and Dennim never meet again, though her home stays fully supplied, allowing for Mind to survive in the deserted area. Category:Alternative endings Category:Romance included Category:Bad endings Category:Long written endings